Uncovered
"Uncovered" is the sixty-eighth episode of RWBY and the second episode of Volume 6. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on November 3rd and general audiences on the Rooster Teeth site on November 10th. Summary Cinder Fall awakens underwater, surrounded by chunks of ice. After pulling herself out of an underground pond, she finds herself struggling to use her Maiden powers. She then discovers that the wall of Haven Academy's vault has been weakened and punches her way through. Outside, she encounters a woman who shows concern until she shockly sees Cinder's Grimm arm. Some time before going to the Mistral Central Station, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Qrow Branwen and Oscar Pine were getting ready for their trip to Atlas. Qrow explains that the plan is to take a train to Argus, where they will find an Atlas military base that he doubts has been abandoned. There, they will convince someone to take them to Atlas. Ozpin explained how the Relic of Knowledge works and claimed that all three questions had already been used before he hid it in Haven's vault. After the train crash, Yang Xiao Long demands that Ozpin talk to them about why he had hid the fact that the Relic draws Grimm. In the ensuing conversation, Ozpin reveals that he does not trust humanity as much as he had let on, and when he realizes that he no longer has the Relic at his side, he asks Ruby Rose, who had found it, to return it to him. Oscar fights for control, tells Ruby that Ozpin fears she will use the Relic to find out what he is hiding and reveals how to activate it. Using this information, Ruby releases Jinn from the Relic. Somewhere in Mistral, Cinder enters a tavern wearing the clothes of the woman she encountered, with bandages wrapped around her Grimm arm. She pays Little Miss Malachite to find Teams RWBY and JNPR, and after Cinder leaves, Little Miss explains that she is withholding her information about the former Beacon Academy students in hopes of finding someone who wants information about Cinder. In Mistral's tundra, Jinn reveals that Ozpin's claim that all three questions had already been used was a lie and that there are two questions remaining. Ruby asks Jinn what Ozpin is hiding from them, prompting Ozpin to charge her, just before she is teleported to an empty white space. Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang and Qrow are also transported to this space, but everyone is separated. Cyan smoke transforms the empty space into a grassy field with a large, ornate castle, as Jinn begins telling Team RWBY and Qrow of the past in fairy tale form. Out of the smoke appears a young woman with pale blonde hair and light blue eyes, whom Jinn calls Salem. Transcript }} Characters *Jinn *Salem }} Trivia *The "Wanted" poster with the assailants from the Battle of Haven has Cinder still in her Volume 3 design, indicating there are no public images of her following the Battle of Beacon. *When Cinder shows images of the Beacon Huntsmen, they are all from the Vytal Festival. Image Gallery V6 02 00002.png|Cinder awakens and has trouble with her powers. V6 02 00008.png|Qrow explains the plan to get to Atlas. V6 02 00011.png|Ozpin explains how the Relic of Knowledge works. V6 02 00019.png|Yang confronts Ozpin about why he is still hiding things. V6 02 00022.png|Ozpin tries to get the Relic back from Ruby. V6 02 00031.png|Ruby releases Jinn from the Relic. V6 02 00033.png|Cinder arrives in a town only to see herself on a Wanted board. V6 02 00040.png|Cinder pays Little Miss Malachite a visit. V6 02 00042.png|Cinder is looking for Teams RWBY and JNPR. V6 02 00053.png|Ozpin charges at Ruby for asking Jinn about his secrets. V6 02 00055.png|Jinn begins telling the tale of a woman locked in a tower... V6 02 00057.png|...named Salem. Category:Episodes Category:Volume 6